


Warmness

by Ailette



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Dream Sequence, Fluff, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has to deal with the aftermath of the events in “Exposure”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmness

Robin yawned loudly on waking up. The moment was perfect. The air was cold and smelled of snow while he was tucked warmly beneath the finest bed sheets he had ever felt; so soft and smooth… He snuggled deeper into them, his eyes still closed. It was too nice to wake up completely. When he tried to do so, however, he heard a quietly grumbled protest next to him.

“Don’t you dare steal the sheets again!”

The Earl of Locksley laughed and turned over, finally opening his eyes to see a dishevelled Guy of Gisborne.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would I _ever_ steal anything?”

Bright blue eyes snapped open and looked back at him, showing their humour.

“Yeah, right. Forgive me, for I have forgotten about your inlawness.”

Robin snorted. “What kind of a word is that?”

“One that I just made up, smartarse.” Guy’s hand shot out from under the sheets, ruffling Robin’s hair. The thief had to laugh again while he tried to get away from the hand.

“Oi, you’re ruining my hair-do!”

Guy’s eyes widened comically, “I’m what?”

“You think my hair looks this pretty without any work? I have to comb it for…” he abruptly stopped talking when Guy burst out laughing. It happened far too little that the man even smiled, let alone laughed. Robin savoured any of those moments. They made his stomach turn and his heart feel warm and fuzzy.

Once again overwhelmed by feelings of love and satisfaction, he urged forward as soon as his lover had calmed down to kiss him full on the lips. To feel Guy smiling against his own mouth was one of the world’s greatest things; to him at least.

The hand that had ruffled his hair slowly snaked around his waist and dragged him closer, pressing him against Guy’s body. Still a little exhausted from their “adventures” the previous night, the kiss stayed almost innocent. As did the butterfly kisses Guy planted all over his face, and finally, after following his jaw line, on his earlobe.

At that point, Robin started giggling and shoved at Guy’s muscular chest.

“Stop! You know that I’m ticklish! …Stop! Please. Pleeeease stop!”

The Sheriff’s Man-At-Arms sighed dramatically as he left Robin’s ear alone.

“You are such a girl. How can you even stand to live in the woods with all those scallywags? Aren’t you afraid one of them is going to try and steal your virginity one day?”

“Oi, that’s not nice, you know?” The protest was weak, and Robin shoved Guy playfully. “And about my virginity… you know very well that they can’t get at it anymore.”

Guy nodded, drawing his lover as close as possible before letting his chin rest on his head.

The Earl of Locksley was more than happy with this change of position, and leaned his face against the well-defined chest.

“So what do you say?” The voice from above him suddenly sounded serious.

Robin sighed.

“You know what I really hate? These sudden mental leaps of yours.”

“What do you say about leaving the forest and moving in with me? You spend nearly every second night here anyway.”

Robin’s breath stuck in his throat. There were a million different reasons for saying no: “I can’t leave everyone behind!”, “But the gang needs me!”, “What would everyone think?”, “Two men living together? Have you gone mad?” or “Marvellous! How about we invite the Sheriff for tea?” were just some of the answers that came to his mind.

He could feel how tense Guy was after making his offer and it made him hesitate with his response.

“Guy, you know how much I love you, but… do you really think that is a good idea?”

The honest and completely serious response, “Yes - yes, I do,” filled his entire body with a warm feeling and changed his mind. He could never be happy without his lover anyway…

~~~

“Robin? Robin! It’s almost noon! Much stopped us from waking you up, but you really must have slept enough by now! We changed location hours ago!”

When Robin opened his eyes to an angry looking Djaq and a lot of trees he could not stop himself from looking disappointed. Unnerved, she threw her arms up, turned on the spot and left him alone with his thoughts.

Trying desperately to get back to the happy and carefree place of his dream, Robin sighed heavily. How many times had he dreamed of Gisborne after the exposure a few days ago? Not every night, for sure. But each time he did, he woke with a feeling of satisfaction and the warm feeling of love, remembered from sleep.

He had never felt that way in real life. Before, he had been sure he loved Marian, but now? The mere mention of his supposed enemy made him feel like a lovesick teenager all over again. At least God had shown mercy lately and not let him run into the other man.

With another heavy sigh, he stood up and dusted himself off. Sleeping in the middle of a giant pile of leaves was not good for his hair. Absent-mindedly, he finger-combed it while walking in the direction Djaq had stomped off. Not really paying attention to his steps he was taken by surprise when he heard an unpleasant voice not many feet before him.

“Oooh, look what we’ve got here, Gisborne! If it isn’t Robin Hood!”

Robin looked up sharply, disbelief in his eyes. The Sheriff, Gisborne and at least a dozen soldiers on horseback stood in front of him. Hadn’t he just thanked God for his mercy? Was it the Lord’s way of saying, “Yeah, well, I outsmarted you again. Isn’t life funny?”

As if to prove that God had a weird sense of humour, the Sheriff’s words mirrored Robin’s thoughts. “Isn’t life funny? I’ve been missing you for the last couple of days… and here you are; as if God sent you!”

Robin could barely suppress a groan. All right, so his life was a big cosmic joke. He got it.

Could he get lucky now and wake up in a warm bed next to someone he loved and who was not Gisborne? Because the man was looking at him with such coldness that Robin nearly got goose bumps. He had to get away from ( _him_ ) there as soon as possible.

“Yeah, life is _really_ funny. Who would’ve thought you’d ride directly into our trap? Now, if you don’t want anyone to shoot you, please hand over your valuables and come off of your lovely horses.”

Without any kind of weapon on him he had to be creative. And there was the tiny chance of one of his gang actually hearing him and coming to his rescue. At first it seemed to be working – some of the soldiers looked nervously around, whispering to each other… until Gisborne shouted a harsh order not to move and everyone went stock-still. The Sheriff’s Man-At-Arms then let his horse take a few steps forward, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

“You didn’t really think that would work, did you?” he asked, coming nearer and nearer to Robin.

“Well… one can hope to achieve the impossible, right? You never know who is under the mask until you’ve seen their face, as they say in some countries.”

His carefully chosen words hit home. Gisborne’s face turned back into a cold grimace and he stopped his horse only two steps away from Robin. Despite the fury the thief could see in the other man’s eyes his voice was lacking any emotion as he issued orders:

“Get him. Tie him up as tight as you can and then throw him into the interrogation cell. I’ll handle the interrogation itself later.”

With those words he turned his horse and rode up to the Sheriff, who showed him one of his mad grins. Robin tried to ignore the painful wrenching of his treacherous heart while he was trammelled. If only he had never woken from that dream.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/5094.html and discontinued)  
> A/N: This is a sequel to “Exposure”.  
> Beta: Again by the lovely gregoria44 . Without her, this fic would be full of strange expressions and a lot of nonsense. ;)


End file.
